Eddy Raja
Eddy Raja was a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, a protagonist in Uncharted: Eye of Indria and the leader of an Indonesian pirate gang. He also has a sister, Rika. He is one of many treasure hunters interested in acquiring the fabled El Dorado, and formed an alliance with Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman. They competed with Nathan Drake, Eddy's rival whom he had a past history with, Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan. He was once said to be "Best Friends" with Nathan Drake. ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' Episode 1 Eddy is tied to a chair next to Nathan Drake, enduring the same torture at the hands of Daniel Pinkerton. In flashback, Nate takes a job from Pinkerton to locate a mysterious artifact; the Eye of Indra. He meets Eddy's sister; Rika, and they instead plot to rob Pinkerton of the amulet, though Pinkerton doesn't realize it, he already has the artifact locked up in his safe, as it is hidden within the other two treasures of Indra, the Path, and the Wrath. Unaware that Rika is Eddy's sister, Nate sleeps with her. Episode 2 In flashback, Rika reveals to Nate that she has told Eddy about the job. Nate and Rika get into a scrap with Eddy's pirates, but despite the initial disagreements and confusion, the three agree to work together to rob Pinkerton of the amulet. In the present, Eddy warns Nate not to tell Pinkerton anything while they continue to be tortured. Episode 3 Eddy and Nate come to a compromise about the job. The group head for Pinkerton's mansion. Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars as a distraction, while Rika stays behind to cover them as Nate and Eddy sneak into the mansion. In the present, Pinkerton reveals he has captured Rika, and threatens to kill her if Nate or Eddy do not come clean about the amulet. Episode 4 In the present, Nate finally tells Pinkerton that he already has the Eye. In flashback, Nate and Eddy, having failed to stay hidden are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards. They reach the office where the safe is located, but Eddy's remaining detonator fails, and they cannot open the safe. Nate comes up with a plan: get caught. In the present, while Pinkerton is distracted, Rika breaks free and uses Eddy's concealed golden gun to wound Pinkerton and kill his guards, saving Nate and Eddy. Nate explains to Pinkerton that the whole ordeal was the improvised intention, as they needed Pinkerton to open the safe. Rika executes Pinkerton, and the three escape. Later, Rika double-crosses Nate and Eddy at gunpoint, taking the amulet for herself and leaving the two empty-handed. As Rika gets away, Eddy warns Nate not to say anything, before they go their separate ways. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' The Fortress Eddy Raja's pirates continue after Nate all the way to the The Fort. Eddy finally appears at the fortress with him and his men. Two men armed with M79's went to go kill Elena, though they began to shoot at Nathan. The resulting blasts destroys a part of the tower and knocks Nate unconscious. Eventually he woke up in a cell by Elena and she is throwing rocks at him. She says it will take a tug to pull the bars off. Eddy Raja then walks into the jailhouse holding Nathan Drake's map, he says to him that his men are dying and that they "can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard." Nate refuses to work with Raja's threats and demands saying that he'd rather die then help him. While the two were talking, Elena had placed a hook on the cell window bars and attaches the hook to a jeep which would rip the back wall out of the cell. Eddy Raja stands in shock and then Nate quickly grabs the map out of Eddy's hands, Nate and Elena drive into the jungle being chased by Eddy Raja's pirates. Nate and Elena finally escape the fort in a jeep, pursued by Eddy's men. Elena almost drives off a cliff and the jeep is left hanging. As Nate attempts to drive it back, Eddy arrives on the scene and tells them to get out and give him the map, Nate reverses the jeep and drives it off the cliff into the water below. The Treasure Vault Inside the Treasure Vault, Nate and Elena comes across roman numerals in the ground to help get around the labyrinths, walkways and dead ends, on the walk Nate spots human-like figures moving in the distance. As Nate and Elena progress through the Treasure Vault, Eddy blasts through the door at the back of the vault. Eddy Raja tells Nate "last man alive gets the gold," before ordering his pirates to kill Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher. The Heart of the Vault They move upward as they advance and meet Eddy in a small room at the top of the vault. Nate and Elena arrive in the Heart of the Vault expecting to find the El Dorado treasure. They instead discover Francis Drake's remains, disappointed Nate leaves his ring with the body and says "So much for greatness. He wasted his life for nothing." Nathan Drake and Elena looking for a way out, as the distant screams of eddy's pirates can be heard. Nate boosts Elena up to a broken ladder where she climbs to the rooms upper level. She finds a rope that's stuck and attempts to throw it at Nate. As she attempts to swing it to Nate, Eddy and one of his pirates come in terrified. Eddy says to Nate that "we're dead, we're all dead!" There was no time to fight each other so they agreed to work together to kill off swarms of Descendants. During the fight the last member of Eddy's pirate gang was killed by a Descendant and pulled in a hole. A few minutes passed and Raja was near the hole yelling his famous quote. A Descendant pulled him into the hole and another Descendant bit Eddy in the neck. Due to being bitten Eddy lost his grip and fell into the pit. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Murderer